Romeo and Juliet, Hogwarts Style
by Granger007
Summary: This story is about Romeo and Juliet, the first time in all of Hogwarts that there is a play. And Ron will try out for Romeo, and Hermione will try out for Juliet. Will they both make their spots? Or will Pansy ruin it all? RR!


Romeo and Juliet, Hogwarts Style.  
  
Chapter 1 The Juliet Auditions.  
  
The smartest one from our famous trio was making her way down the hall. She skipped slightly with every other step, and continued on her way to the common room. She had just been handed a piece of parchment advertising that there would be a play over the Christmas holidays, and Hermione was just ecstatic about it. An actual play. The first play in all of Hogwarts' History. She just couldn't wait for the auditions. She absolutely loved the story that they were planning on putting on a play with. Romeo and Juliet. . . She would practice day and night, all of her lines, just to be cast as Juliet. It was such a beautiful book and play. Though she preferred the book, she thought this would be a great opportunity for her. Even putting this in her application for a job at the Ministry of Magic would be a very good addition to her top marks. She was now in her 7th year with her two best friends. Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. She finally admitted to herself that she had feelings for Ron, and not just friendly feelings either. She was quite fond of the bloke. He could be so intolerable at times, yet his flaming red hair and those blue eyes. She got lost in them and forgot what they were arguing about. Though, yes it sounds quite odd, she would admit that fighting with him wasn't all bad. She liked teasing him, and taunting him. Then there was Harry, her best friend. He was like a brother to her, he was. He knew about her feelings for Ron, but was sworn to secrecy. And of course, being Harry, he has kept his word for 3 long years.  
  
~ Auditions were on December 5th. They were to attend a meeting on the 30th of November and receive scripts and they signed up for parts and so on. Hermione attended the meeting, signed up for Juliet, along with almost every other 7th year girl.  
  
~  
December the 5th came faster than she would've liked, but she was ready none the less. She had told Ron and Harry about it, and they supported her and would be there as well. They had found out the night before, during dinner, that auditions would be in front of the whole Great Hall, and that so many people signed up, that they needed 3 auditions. One night for the Juliet's, one night for the Romeo's, and one night for the extras and all of the other characters. The 5th would be for the Juliet's, which was tonight, the 6th for the Romeo's, and the 7th for everyone else.  
  
~ Several people tried out that night, few that put on a good audition. Though some of the Juliet's were on the following list that the director held:  
  
Abbot, Hannah  
  
~  
  
Bones, Susan  
  
~  
  
Brockleshurt, Mandy  
  
~  
  
Brown, Lavender  
  
~  
  
Bullstrode, Millicent  
  
~  
  
Granger, Hermione  
  
~  
  
MacDougal, Morgan  
  
~  
  
Parkingson, Pansy  
  
~  
  
Patil, Parvarti  
  
~  
  
Perks, Sally-Anne  
  
~  
  
Turpin, Lisa  
  
~  
  
Weasley, Ginny  
  
~  
  
Zamibini, Blaise  
  
~  
  
After most of dinner was over, the Juliet's were pacing around nervously, reading over there lines, and Hermione just sat at the Gryffindor Table across from Ron and Harry, her eyes closed as she took deep breaths. And Hannah went up as her name was called. When she was called up, she knew she'd be close to the beginning, curse her last name.  
  
~  
  
Harry sighed knowingly. " Hermione, you're going to do just fine, don't worry yourself or you'll be too bloody scared to go up there. Come on now. " Harry spoke, and nudged Ron under the table with his elbow. Ron was stuffing his face with rice pudding, and he began, " Ou--- I mean, Yeah Hermione. You definitely look the part of Juliet. " He said, before he continued scarfing down his rice pudding. And she did. She had a beautiful dress on. That resembled one that Juliet had worn in several plays she had watched over the week she had to practice. She had magically stitched the whole dress, seeing as every girl had to make their own costume. And Hermione's hair was beautifully straightened with a simple enchantment from a beauty spell book she had borrowed from Lavender. So it fell over her shoulders, very nicely. Soon enough, the director called out her name several times, before her voice was finally heard by the director as she approached the stage.  
  
~  
  
She began her audition, and she did the balcony scene, and was getting ready for the last scene. She laid down on the ground, waiting for the lights to dim until she stirred, and spoke as she squinted a bit, looking around. And she spoke with love when she mentioned Romeo. " O comfortable Friar, where is my lord, I do know well where I should be, and there I am. Where is my Romeo? " She asked to the guy who was playing the priest, Friar Lawrence. And then the priest said his lines and Hermione showed pure pain and tragedy on her face.  
  
" What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end: O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips; Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make die with a restorative. " And with that Hermione kissed the Romeo that was auditioning. But the ACTUAL Romeo auditions weren't until tomorrow night. But they needed a Romeo to help try-out the Juliet's, and a seventh year happily volunteered. " Thy lips are warm. " She said in almost a whisper, her eyes still closed as her breath hit his lips. And when there was a noise from the backstage, she sat up, looking that way. " Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!" She took Romeo's dagger and held it above herself. " This is thy sheath; " And she stabbed herself, it made it looked like she did, by the angle everyone was watching her at, but she only stabbed it under her arm. " There rust, and let me die! " And with that, after she had fallen onto Romeo's body lightly, the whole GH, (or what was left of it after the first couple of horrid performances) Broke into applause, as well as the director, which was a very good sign indeed. Harry and Ron just sat there, completely shocked at her performance. And when she got back to the Gryffindor table, Ron asked. " Hermione, where did you learn to act like that? " Hermione wrinkled her forehead, before her confused state turned into a grin. " You mean I was good? Really? Oh I hope so. " She said, before sighing and watching the rest of the auditions.  
  
Later on, it was 12:46am and there was still one person awake and down in the common room. Ron. He had Hermione's script booklet out and was reading from it. "In faith, I will. Let me peruse this face. Mercutio's kinsman, noble County Paris! What said my man, when my betossed soul. Did not attend him as we rode?" he spoke very literate, and he seemed so concentrated.  
  
~  
  
Hermione was up in her dormitory, (her very own dormitory due to the fact that she was Head Girl), brushing her hair as she heard faint sounds of someone talking. She got up, moving towards her dorm door, and the talking became louder and she opened her door, ever so quietly walking down it. Before realizing that this was Ron. And was he reading from her play booklet? After he said he'd never be caught dead in that play? Ron continued, and he stood up, pacing very slowly in front of the fire, his eyes glued to the book, "I think He told me Paris should have married Juliet: Said he not so? or did I dream it so? Or am I mad, hearing him talk of Juliet, To think it was so? O, give me thy hand, One writ with me in sour misfortune's book!" not so? or did I dream it so? Or am I mad, hearing him talk of Juliet, To think it was so? O, give me thy hand, One writ with me in sour misfortune's book!"  
  
~  
  
Hermione grinned, before stepping down the final step. " Oh, that was beautiful Ron. I had no idea. . . " She said, staring at him as she leaned against the wall behind her. " You absolutely have to try-out! There wouldn't be a better Romeo, in my opinion. You read that so beautifully. . . "  
  
~  
  
Ron's eyes widened and he went pale when he heard her voice. He dropped the book in shock that she had heard her. " O. . . H-Hermione, I didn't know, you were there. . . " He sighed as she continued with what she said. He sat down on the couch, taking a deep breath before he looked back up to her. " You really think I was good? "  
  
~  
  
" Absolutely, now I'll bloody hex you if you don't atleast try-out! Oh please say you will. " She pleaded with him, as she sat down in a chair across from him.  
  
~  
  
" I don't know. . .I just picked it up and flipped through it. I guess it isn't as horrible as I thought it was, quite interesting really. But I mean, try-outs are tomorrow. I can't possibly know them all by tomorrow." ~ " Tomorrow night. " She corrected. " And you have all morning and afternoon. After-all, you can have the script with you too! I'll even help you tomorrow morning. We'll skip breakfast-" She sighed as his face went pale with terror. Nope, skipping breakfast, bad idea. " All right, we'll practice while you stuff your face, and I'm sure you'll have it down by tomorrow. "  
  
~  
  
Ron's ear-tips went a slight pink, "Well, if you really think so, I'd love for you to help me . . ."  
  
(( Hey hey! Anyone who was waiting for me to continue my story, I'm sorry! I had to restart it because the grammar was so bad it scared me, now I'm older and it's much more literate lol REVIEW PLEASE!!  
  
PS, I want to thank one of my best friends for helping me with this story! Appy, you rock! Lol )) 


End file.
